


Breakfast (without rabbits)

by sanderidge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, No Plot, alex wants a rabbit, child au I guess, gwash is like alex's dad, seven year old alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanderidge/pseuds/sanderidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want a rabbit," Alex announces, over alphabet cereal and a conspicuous lack of pancakes and orange juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast (without rabbits)

"I want a rabbit," Alex announces, over alphabet cereal and a conspicuous lack of pancakes and orange juice. (There hadn't been a shopping trip this week yet, on this rabbitless morning.)

Washington raises an eyebrow and goes back to reading his newspaper. "We've gone over this, Alexander."

"I'll take care of him! I'll feed him and play with him and cuddle him and bring him to school for show and tell and-"

"Alexander, eat your breakfast." Washington considers going back to their usual game - the one where he's a commander in the army and Alex and all his toys are the soldiers - but no, this would be encouraging the rabbit talk, and he is most certainly not getting a rabbit. Especially if said rabbit motivation is only because seven-year-old Alex has decided that rabbits are cool. 

(At least it's not turtles, he reflects. Turtles happen to be Alex's playmate John's fixation, and he simply can't understand why his parents would allow him to have three miniature tortoises at so young of an age. Perhaps they only eat lettuce and don't poop very much.)

He turns a page of the paper - Donald Trump for president! screams the next headline, and he turns that page and the next just to be safe, he doesn't need too many politics this morning - and amid all this page-turning Alex is silent. Washington looks over the gray wall of the newspaper. The boy is staring at his cereal with the determination of a revolutionary, history-making man, and he is one. There has never been a pet in this household, and there never will be.

"Please?" he tries, and Washington ignores him, instead glancing at the clock. Ten minutes left until they have to leave for school and work and the day. (And in that typical day there aren't many opportunities to play with a rabbit, let alone take care of one.)

Alexander swings his feet and ignores his cereal. He usually ignores alphabet cereal, this is nothing new. "What if I share the rabbit?"

"Who would you share it with?"

"Eliza," he answers promptly. "Liza has two rabbits and -"

"And she also has two sisters to help her take care of those rabbits," he counters. Alex bites his lip, stares at him, accuses him of not letting him finish the same way Washington does when Alex interrupts him. (He has to give the kid the point for that, but it doesn't work with his eyebrows.) 

"And Liza lives nearby anyway and I could just go over and play with them once in a while and-"

"It wouldn't be very polite to barge into someone's house every day," Washington says mildly. "Finish up, you'll be late."

"I'm getting a rabbit," Alexander says rebelliously, and with that sentiment in the air the kid marches off to get his backpack.

Washington takes the opportunity to google whether tortoises really only eat lettuce.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why this happened other than a very cute video of rabbits sitting in cups


End file.
